


moon

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 13: moon. a fluffy drabble featuring wolf!blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	moon

“Hey,” Kurt peers around Blaine’s locker, “Ready for our sleepover tonight? Dad and Carole are in Columbus for some kind of mechanics conference.”

Blaine frowns. “That’s tonight?”

“...yeah? Why?” Kurt second-guesses himself at the look on Blaine’s face, “Did I get my dates wrong?”

“No, I,” Blaine sighs, shrinking back against the locker, “It’s a full moon tonight.”

Kurt blinks slowly. “Oh.  _Oh.”_

“Yeah,” Blaine shoulders his bag, “I have a run tonight with the rest of the pack, so...”

“Well you could come by after,” Kurt says hopefully, “As long as you’re not covered in the guts of some poor animal.”

“I don’t hunt,” Blaine says, his face turning pale at the thought, “But, I mean -” he lowers his voice, “On full moon nights, I’m... closer to the wolf than usual.”

“Well, as long as you don’t maul me, I think we’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be in my - I’ll be a wolf.”

That knocks Kurt for six, but he recovers quickly. “Well, I’ve always wanted to see the wild side of you. Just come over after.”

“Are you sure?”

Kurt reaches out and squeezes Blaine’s wrist. “Yes. Certain. You can borrow a change of clothes and we can just chill while you come down.”

Blaine blinks, his eyes a brighter shade of honey-brown than usual. Kurt privately wonders if that’s due to the full moon. “Are you serious?”

“If you want to,” Kurt shrugs, “Only if you’re comfortable.”

Blaine smiles so big his eyes squinch up. “I would  _love_  to.”

“Great!” Kurt claps and grins, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine smiles at him, eyes warm, and Kurt feels his heart skip a beat.

**

Later that night, Kurt paces back and forth in front of the back door, waiting for - well. He’s not sure what, but he’s waiting.

Ten minutes later, there’s the sound of scratching and he races to open the door. He’s expecting - well, maybe a wolf similar to Blaine’s father, huge and gray and terrifying, but what he gets...

Blaine-as-a-wolf is small but compact looking, similar to Blaine-as-a-human. He slides past Kurt politely, with a cursory glance like he’s aware of how shocked Kurt is. He turns in a circle in the centre of the kitchen and sits down, and the expression on his face is so... _Blaine-_ ish that Kurt almost laughs.

“Hey,” he says softly, “How you feeling?”

Wolf-Blaine whines, his ears drooping. Kurt shuts the back door and crouches down in front of him. “Wanna sit on my bed and watch TV?”

Wolf-Blaine eyes him and then gets up and turns around, trotting briskly towards the stairs, and Kurt can’t help but giggle to watch him awkwardly navigate them, all four legs splayed out.

They settle on the bed, door closed should Finn come back early, and Kurt is a little tense as Blaine jumps up onto the bed and curls up against his side, head resting heavy on Kurt’s thigh. Hesitantly, Kurt rests his hand over the thick, dark fur on Blaine’s neck, and Blaine lets out a noise startling similar to the noise he makes as a human when Kurt touches his hair. Smiling, Kurt buries his fingers in the fur and scratches, and Blaine lets out a happy whine, wriggling closer.

They sit quietly for a little while, Blaine huffing out warm breaths against Kurt’s knee as  _Beauty and the Beast_  plays on the laptop in front of them. Kurt starts to sing along after a while, just for fun, and soon after he realises that his fingers are no longer touching fur but skin.

He looks down and finds Blaine curled up against him, curls messy and ungelled and a smile on his face. “Hey there,” Kurt murmurs, running his hand down over Blaine’s naked shoulder, “Feeling better?”

“Mm,” Blaine rolls onto his back, “Thank you. It was a rough run.”

“What happened?” Kurt asks, tugging the blanket over Blaine so he doesn’t get cold. Blaine shrugs. “One of the pack was... stressed. I tripped him by accident.”

“He didn’t -”

“It was a shallow bite,” Blaine exposes his bare hip and Kurt gasps at the vivid bruising, punctuated by shallow bite marks. “ _Blaine_.”

“I heal fast,” Blaine says with a weak smile, and Kurt can’t help it - he hits pause on the film and lifts Blaine’s head into his lap, sinking his fingers into Blaine’s silky curls. “Still. Can I help?”

“You could kiss me,” Blaine says, his eyes going hazy, and Kurt laughs, taking Blaine’s face in his hands and nuzzling their noses together before pressing a light kiss to his lips. “C’mon. I can tell you’re tired. Let’s just cuddle.”

He turns off the light and strips down as well, knowing Blaine needs skin-to-skin contact. He pulls his boyfriend to his chest, buries his face in his shoulder and inhales deeply. “You smell good.”

“I smell like forest and sweat and grossness,” Blaine says with a yawn, and Kurt smiles, setting his teeth lightly against his shoulder. “You smell  _good_. I like this Blaine. All wild and sexy and submissive.”

“You like me when I’m like this?”

“I like you always,” Kurt murmurs, “But I do like you a lot when you’re all...snuggly.”

“Ah yes,” Blaine rolls over, “The scientific term for submissive werewolves. Snugglies.”

“That’s what you are,” Kurt tugs at Blaine’s curls, “My snuggly, sleepy werewolf boyfriend.”

“Shut up,” Blaine says, but it has no bite to it. Kurt cups his hand protectively over Blaine’s hip, kisses his temple and whispers “Sleep, honey. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Blaine’s answer is a soft snore.


End file.
